


You. Us. This.

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I am running out of ways to explain how fluffy and soft this is, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Just some snuggly time in the tower penthouse with Tony sitting on Steve's lap and cuddling. That's really it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 25
Kudos: 148





	You. Us. This.

**Author's Note:**

> For the amazing prompt:  
> "Tony loving to sit in Steve's lap when they are cozy at home, and Steve quietly enjoying it ❤️. Lots of cuddles following, of course ❤️ Your fluff is the best! 😘"
> 
> Your wish is my command, Sim. Hope you love it!

What had started off as a bit of a joke had quickly evolved into their thing. One day, there was just no space anywhere else – which they are both convinced was done on purpose by their teammates, but neither could care given the current results – so Tony had plopped himself in Steve’s lap.

His newly announced _boyfriend_ Steve. And gosh hadn’t that been a lovely thing all of its own.

They quickly found that they both craved the closeness and intimacy of having the other sitting on their lap – because yes, even Steve had managed to do it a few times without crushing Tony in the process. And now, _not_ sitting on each others’ lap felt odd, unnatural.

Shield meetings were torturous for that. All Tony wanted to do was plop himself on top of Steve during those. Especially after particularly difficult missions or meetings where Fury wore his name best and unleashed his full wrath on them. Tony just wanted to feel the solid warmth of Steve against him, have strong arms wrap around him, an unspoken promise that everything was going to be okay. They’d settled on sitting next to each other, one hand under the table, fingers woven together. Everyone knew that’s what was going on, but no one ever commented. Heck, they probably wouldn’t have batted an eye if Tony _did_ settle on Steve’s lap in some of those meetings. But instead, they waited until they were alone – either staying back after the particularly harsh meetings, or when they got back home to the tower.

Today though, it wasn't anything close to that. There had been no crisis, no bad meetings. The world wasn't on fire – at least not with something they could control. Today, they were just Steve and Tony, enjoying a quiet-bordering-on-boring Thursday at home. Rain was falling outside, steady but gentle. Steve was settled in his favourite chair for such days – right by the window where he could see the whole city, and the sky should it choose to erupt in a light show of electricity. He was barely paying attention to the book in his hand, choosing instead to look out the window and let the sights and sounds of early Fall rain showers be what occupied his mind. That was, until Tony walked back in the living room.

The moment the soft thud of Tony's feet had started reverberating in his ears, Steve had perked up. He turned to look just as he'd walked in and, when he saw Tony head for the couch across from him, had spread his arms wide, no words needed, the only sound in the room that of Tony's amused laughter as he made his way towards Steve. Who’d ever believe that Captain America could be such a soft and cuddly teddy bear in his off time? Yet he was, oh but he was.

It had taken a long while for Steve to admit that he craved it just as much as Tony did. He loved the contact just as much as the other man. It gave him the same feeling of security, even if he was wrapping his arms around Tony. Even if it seemed that Tony should be getting all the benefits, Steve relished and craved it just as much. Burying his face in the crook of Tony’s neck and feeling his steady weight on him when he was the one in need of some reassurance was better than any weighed blanket or meditation practice in Steve’s mind.

When Tony settled on his lap, one leg tucked under him, and his hands resting easily against Steve's shoulders, one drifting down to his stomach after a while, Steve could not contain the satisfied sigh-hum that rumbled in his throat. He pulled Tony to him for a kiss, languid in the most indulgent way, something he seldom let himself have. He brushed their noses together and kissed his forehead and it all felt straight out of a silly romcom and not for the first time Steve wondered how he ever got so lucky. How they both did, really. Because this feeling, in this moment, was everything he ever dreamed of and wished he could have, in a time where he knew it would be all but impossible. And yet, here he was. In some twisted, odd way, but he was here. And wasn't that something.

Tony smiled as he tucked his head in the crook of Steve's shoulder, his own happy hum leaving his lips as Steve's hand settled on his thigh, rubbing idle circles and shapes through the thin sleep pants Tony hadn't switched out of since that morning, while his other arm cradled his back and held him close. He could feel Tony’s muscles slowly – ever so slowly – letting go and relaxing with every brush of his fingers. He couldn't help nuzzling into the dark hair that was tickling his chin, squeezing just a bit as another wave of absolute joy rushed through him. In this moment, there was no doubt in his mind that this was heaven. This was pure bliss, and warm, and soft, and all the things he craved but never let himself admit to.

This was love, pure and simple.

“What are you so happy about?” Tony asked him, his voice soft and rumbly against his chest.

He had no doubt Tony had felt the silly grin form on his face, still buried in his hair. Knew the way his arms flexed and pulled him against him just a bit more meant he was happy and content. Because with time, he’d learned the same things from him. He could tell just by how Tony settled against him when they were sitting together if Tony was happy, or sad, or upset, or feeling playful. From his breath against his skin, to where his hands rested over or under his shirt and where, all the cues he’d picked up in these moments where organized and indexed in his mind. And right now, he knew Tony was just as happy and content as he felt.

“You,” Steve answered simply. “Us. This.” He shifted his head, running his nose along Tony’s hairline, stopping every so often to place kisses along his forehead, then down to the bridge and tip of his nose, before brushing softly against his lips.

“You are such a sap,” Tony smiled against his lips.

“You love every second of it.”

“I do.”

Steve’s smile broadened at those words. Because those brought out a whole other part of the happiness pie that was his heart. _Someday_ , he reminded himself. For now, he was perfectly fine with this happy little bubble they shared. All theirs. Simple – at least most days. But perfectly them.

Tony kissed him once more before settling back on his shoulder. Steve grabbed his book from the spot he’d discarded it on and resumed his reading, arms still firmly wrapped around Tony, fingers stroking his thighs idly. And while the outside world was dark, gloomy, and drenched by cold rain, Steve’s insides felt the polar opposite. Bright, vibrant, and absolutely flooded by a happiness that he never thought he’d achieve.


End file.
